


Fandot Creativity - pyjamas

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur try to watch a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



“Are you serious Arthur?”  
“Huh?”  
“Your Pyjamas!”  
“Don’t you like them Skip?”  
“They are very nice. But aren’t you too old for cartoon pyjamas?”  
“Skip!! Cookie Monster is not from a cartoon! He is from Sesame Street! And they are comfy and fluffy and brilliant! Come and feel them! They are perfect for movie watching in a fort. And that was our plan wasn’t it?”  
“It was. And they really look very soft...”  
“See. Now come or we will miss the start of Up”  
“It’s a DVD Arthur. It’ll wait for us. And we have seen it before”  
“Still Skip come on. You’ll get cold out here in just a t-shirt and I want to cuddle.”  
“I’m coming Arthur” Martin said feeling the first bits of the cold through the thin fabric of his pyjamas, and Arthur’s pyjama did look like it would be great to cuddle with him while he was wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BE1_GY0CqUx/?taken-by=brillianttomato this is what I imagine Arthur's pyjamas to look like :P


End file.
